Machine to Machine (M2M) communication (also referred to as “machine-type communications” or “MTC”) may be seen as a form of data communication between entities that do not necessarily need human interaction.
In Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), system optimization for M2M communication may be faced with major challenges such as the explosion of M2M devices and their increased traffic load (i.e., increased number of operational and signaling procedures), potential cost of upgrades versus efficient re-use of existing infrastructure and existing access mechanisms, shortage of unique device identifiers, congestion control, and the like. System performance and capacity to support certain number of subscribers may depend on the number of simultaneous computations supported by the infrastructure which are triggered by various subscriber activities and subsequent system procedures.